Extreme
by jayma
Summary: The people of Haven are experiencing overwhelming feelings including Audrey. Nathan gets caught in the middle of the chaos. /NathanAudrey/


******Title**: Extreme**  
****Rating**: T (some sexiness involved, but you'll see why, lol!)**  
****Genre**: Slight humor/Friendship/Slight romance**  
****Pairing**: Nathan/Audrey**  
****Warnings**: No spoilers. It's another plot I made up for myself, so it hasn't happened on the show.**  
****Summary**: The people of Haven are experiencing overwhelming feelings including Audrey. Nathan gets caught in the middle of the chaos.**  
****Notes**: Lol, I had fun writing this! I kept imagining it as an episode in my head. Basically, the town catches something that makes their emotions and feelings skyrocket. And lust just happens to strike our favorite leading lady, haha! It may be slightly out of character, so apologies, but in my defense she is in control of the supernatural. Enjoy! ;D**  
**

* * *

"I feel soooo happy!" Audrey giggled and skipped her way around the office. "No wait," she stopped abruptly in front of Nathan who sat with his head in his hands on the couch. "Why am I happy? I should feel terrible. This freaking town is driving me nuts."

They heard windows shatter outside, cars honking, and people screaming. The whole town was upside down. Something happened a couple of days ago and it spread like wildfire. Audrey determined that it spread by touch, but it was too late before she caught it.

Everyone was feeling every possible human emotion to its extremity. Some felt unbelievable joy, others unspeakable hate, and there were those who felt morbidly depressed. Judgment and precaution were thrown out the window and the town broke down in a matter of days.

"Audrey, sit down. Now!" Nathan stood up and pointed to the chair by the desk.

Her face started to cringe and Nathan sighed. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean it. Can you please just sit down for a few minutes? Please?" She did as she was told and Nathan resumed his previous position. He rubbed his temples and tried to figure out how to undo the chaos Haven was in.

"Why don't you have what I have, Nate?" Audrey asked somewhat loudly as she tapped a beat against the desk and Nathan knew that a part of her was still there somewhere.

"Maybe it's because I have idiopathic neuropathy. You said it yourself; it's transmitted by touch, but it doesn't seem to be a virus or else I would have contracted it," he responded and she stood up from the desk quietly.

"Did anyone tell you how sexy you look when you're confused?" Audrey asked as she came closer.

For a second, Nathan thought he had imagined what she said, but when she threw herself on the couch next to him, he jumped back.

"Audrey, stop. You're not thinking straight," Nathan said as he tried to stand up, but Audrey cuffed his hands, pushed him back down, and restrained him against the couch by sitting on his lap.

He gulped uncomfortably as she smelled his neck in what he assumed was pure lust. He didn't have to feel the warmth in his ears to know he was blushing at their current situation.

"Are you telling me you haven't thought about me like this?" Audrey asked him in a sultry voice that made his mouth dry.

"Audrey, this isn't you. Control yourself," he struggled to say as he felt her lips trail along his jaw.

"I can't," she whispered as she leaned towards his lips, but he turned his head in time.

"Audrey, not like this," he whispered back. He saw her face drop and for a moment her world looked like it had turned black, when a splash of water hit her across the face.

It was the Chief and he was drenched from top to bottom. "Turns out, a little water goes a long way. When she snaps to, go around town with a hose and wash the place?" He left with a smirk on his face and Nathan let out a big sigh.

Audrey rubbed the water from her eyes and for a few moments she looked disoriented. "What happened?"

"How about I tell you all about it in the car? Can you…" he gestured to his hands and she uncuffed him.

"Why am I all wet?" she asked as they walked out of the office.

He smirked at her overall state of confusion and shrugged his shoulders, "Let's just say that you were just too damn excited."

"A simple no would have been enough. I don't think I was that far gone," she responded.

He laughed lightly, turned around abruptly so that she bumped into to him. "I guess, I was just too _sexy_ for you to back off." He smiled and left her standing with her mouth hanging open.

"Nathan Wournos, you come back here this instant!" she yelled as she ran after him to save the town they so dearly loved.


End file.
